


Only for You

by lovelyavengers (fandomsandxfiles)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), F/F, Fluff, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29765106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsandxfiles/pseuds/lovelyavengers
Summary: Team Cap is on the run, and they’re trying to live a normal life. It’s their first time eating in a restaurant in over a year, and they all notice how cute the waitress is.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	Only for You

It was a slow morning, and there really wasn’t much to do, so you were fiddling with the jukebox and laughing with your coworkers. It was barely seven in the morning at the 24 hour diner you worked at, and you still had to make it to noon. It was a random Tuesday in April, so most people in the town were at work. The few retirees that were regulars didn’t really care if you joked around or played with the jukebox when they were there, and they often laughed with you. 

A few minutes later, a group of people stepped into the diner. They were all wearing baseball caps and sunglasses, which wasn’t that unusual because you often saw travelers who would stop for something to eat before continuing to wherever they were going. There were four of them, three men and one woman. “Let me lower this and I’ll be right with you guys.” 

“You don’t have to,” one of the men said. He was tall and built, but you couldn’t tell much else about him. “We don’t mind the music.” 

You led them to a booth in the corner of the diner, and they took their sunglasses off, all greeting you politely as you handed them menus. “Do you know what y’all would like to drink?” you asked brightly. 

“I’ll have a coke if you’ve got it,” one of the men said, and you nodded. 

“Sam it’s seven in the morning,” another said to him, and the first man looked at him. 

“So?” 

“You got it,” you said, smiling at their antics. 

“I think just coffee for me,” another said, and he looked across the table. “You want a coffee Buck?”

“That’s fine,” his friend responded softly, and you gave him a warm smile. 

“No problem,” you said, before turning to the woman. She had shoulder-length red hair peeking out from her hat, and you couldn’t help but stare at her. 

“I’ll have a milkshake,” she said. “Do you have strawberry?”

“Of course! I’ll put that in for you guys,” you said. “I’ll be back in a few minutes so you can let me know what you want to eat, okay?” 

As you walked away from the table, you heard the first man speak. “You’re going to really make fun of me for ordering soda in the morning when she got melted ice cream?” 

“Just let it go Sam,” you heard someone reply, and you tried not to giggle as you kept walking. 

***

After you had walked away from taking their food orders, Sam turned to the group. “I like this place,” he said. “Maybe it’s just because none of us have gone out to eat since before the accords though. And the waitress is cute too.” 

“I like this place too,” Bucky spoke up, surprising everyone at the table. “And you’re right, she is very pretty.” 

“I’m sorry, did I just hear ‘you’re right’ come from Barnes’ mouth?” Sam said jokingly. “We should mark it on the calendar or something.” 

Steve cracked a smile at that, even if he rolled his eyes. Being on the run had been hard on all of them for different reasons. For Bucky in particular, it was getting used to being around them all the time. It had gotten a little easier when the group had shrunk, with Wanda hiding away with Vision and Scott and Clint back with their families, but Sam and Bucky hadn’t always seen eye to eye. 

“I think she liked me a little,” Sam said, looking back to where you had disappeared into the kitchen. 

Natasha raised her eyebrows at him. “I don’t think so Wilson.” 

“Are you sure? I think I could get her number,” Sam said. 

“Fine, go embarrass yourself,” Natasha said. She had noticed how beautiful you were too, but she had a nagging feeling you didn’t play for that team. But she wasn’t about to tell him that. 

Both Sam and Bucky had attempted to flirt with you throughout their time at the diner, Sam much more obvious than Bucky. Steve had even thrown you a smile that would make any other woman melt, but you didn’t appear to be affected by the three adonis-like men sitting at the table. 

The one time you did falter though? When you set their food down, Natasha reached out and gently touched your arm to get your attention. “Could I get some extra butter?” she asked politely. 

You didn’t answer right away. “Sure,” you eventually said, but she could tell she caught you off guard, and that was all the proof she needed for her theory. 

***

When they were done with their food and you dropped the check off, Natasha volunteered to stay behind and pay. Sam protested a little, but she won with the fact that she was the least recognizable out of all of them, because they were still fugitives after all. You walked over to the table right as the others headed out to the car. “I’m sorry about my friends, we ran out of napkins,” Natasha told you, gesturing to the table where they had left a few crumbs and small pools of spilled drink. 

“Don’t worry about it,” you said, waving her off after you looked for yourself. “This is nothing, I promise.” 

“I’m sorry for them hitting on you too,” she said. “I’m sure you must get it a lot.” 

Again, you waved her off. “They definitely weren’t the worst,” you said. “It was kind of funny too. And they were cute, if I liked guys.” 

“Oh?” Natasha feigned surprise, but she already knew. 

“I don’t normally flirt with customers, but I would say you’re much more my type,” you said softly. “Any of them your boyfriend?” 

“I don’t think they’re really my type either,” she said with a smile. 

“Oh?” you said, imitating her from earlier. 

You could cut the tension between the two of you with a knife, and the diner was empty, so you didn’t really feel that weird about it. Your coworker had even encouraged you to be a little bolder with the beautiful woman at table three, and they had done their fair share of drooling over her friends. 

She didn’t answer, and the two of you kept staring at each other. You both started to lean in when you heard something in the background. “Natasha! Come on, we have to go!”

The two of you looked towards the entrance of the diner, where one of her friends was standing in the doorway, an impatient look on his face. “Fine, Wilson, I’m coming,” Natasha (you knew her name now!) grumbled, and turned back to you apologetically. 

“One second,” you said, and quickly fished a napkin out of your apron., scribbling your name and phone number on it before giving it to her. “Here. If you’re ever in the area again.” 

She looked at the napkin, and then smiled. “I’ll definitely be back,” she said, leaning in to ghost her lips over your cheek. “Y/N.” 

Your heart swelled, and you could barely focus for the rest of your shift. Thoughts of Natasha never left your head.

_\- the end -_


End file.
